The Sky's the Limit
by Streetdoc
Summary: Skylar Fenton comes from a family of super heroes. Including her mother, father, David her brother, her twin cousins Darry and Aiden, and her uncle. She hasn't receved her powers yet but- The Sky's the Limit.


**Skylar takes flight today!**

**Disclaimer: I made the disclaimer in the summary so this is the only one you'll see.**

**The Sky's the Limit**

**Chapter:1 Skylar Takes Flight**

Skylar ran after her cousin without slowing down "Aiden! Slow down! Not all of us got powers when we were born!" She shouted to her him. Skylar's brother floated next to her trying his hardest not to laugh at her. She turned as he was about to make a pun "David, shut it!" Skylar shouted to him. David before making her angry decided to shut up and fly faster towards his cousin. Aiden started to form a sphere of fire in his hands and threw it at the fleeing ghost who fell as Skylar's best friend, Stacy jumped in with her thermos and trapped it. Then the exhausted group of exhausted teens all sat next to one another. Aiden smiled toward Skylar "Hey cuz, when are you going to get your powers like me, or David, (who walked away hysterically laughing at the comment) or Darry?" Skylar lightly slapped him and walked off with Stacy.

(12 min later)…

Skylar and Stacy walked into Stacy's house. "MOM I'M HOME!" she shouted up the stairs.

Stacy was usually funny like this, she was a tall 14 year old girl with her puffed up hair and, brown eyes . Stacy was the daughter of both Mayor Tucker and also Valerie the ghost bounty hunter. She didn't have any ghost powers but her father gave her the best armor and weapons he could get… From Danny's house. "Hey Sky let's go to my room I'm bored." Stacy said quietly. Skylar laughed and followed her up the large stairs.

Skylar looked around Stacy's room, she'd been in here hundreds of times for sleepovers and hangouts but every time she was still amazed at how cool it was.

Stacy's room was a bright pink and a brown color. Her bed switched from a bed to a couch, her huge flat screen TV would switch to her equipment if she needed it. Skylar knew what this was like living with two huge ghost hunters but not like her twin cousins, Aiden, and Darry.

Aiden was a medium sized boy with blue eyes and wild hair. He had a fiery personality and when he turned into his half ghost form he had the ability to control fire. He discovered this with his brother when he set his brothers hair on fire and his shiny blue eyes changed to orange and yellow.

Darry was always considered the cool kid with his brother but he had no idea that when they said cool they meant as ice. He was almost exactly like his brother except he had eyes that mixed purple and dark blue together. After going into his pool (and freezing it solid) he realized that he had the complete opposite of his brother's powers. His eyes instead of a mix, turned to a very bright blue color that was almost white when he powered up.

Then came Skylar, both of her parents had powers and her brother, uncle, and cousins all had powers but not her. She was just an everyday blue eyed, black haired girl without powers.

(much later around 9pm.)

"Ugh sorry Stacy I got to go. You know how my dad gets when it's late and I'm not home." Stacy started to laugh "Ok see you later Sky!" she shouted as Skylar closed her friend's door and started to walk home.

Skylar sighed _"Why don't I have any powers?" _she thought. Then she smiled looking up toward the city. It was extremely bright, almost like her favorite time of the day, early morning. Eventually she was just 3 blocks away from her home but something was odd. She turned the corner and saw one of the groups of the gang called the "Conquers of the New Land" **(If you read the Adventures of Dani Phantom you know them but they are different in Amity Park)**. Skylar was worried, she knew about what they did to people like her. _"Now I really wish I had powers…" _she thought. Then she made up her mind as she started to walk passed them. Some stood by in awe as she had the guts to walk passed them, some thought she was going to try something so they gripped their weapons just a bit closer. Only one spoke as she walked passed them "Hey honey, why don't you stay a little bit?" he said as the gang started to surround her. "Why don't you go ask a little kid for their lunch money?" She said sounding annoyed at their boldness. Several looked toward the leader who was walking toward her "Now boys we wouldn't want to have a problem, would we?" he asked still looking at Skylar. In unison all except for one said no. A voice in the back shouted to another "Shut up and listen to the boss!". Skylar then as he walked closer grabbed his club almost breaking the leader's arm flipped him and threw him towards another member who fell down. Two men on opposite sides rushed in with baseball bats but Skylar simply jumped up causing both of them to collide into one another. Several of the members grabbed some more baseball bats and stood next to one another. Skylar started to spin the club in her hand like it was a baton confusing them then in one huge swing she whacked them all in the head one after another.

Skylar smiled and bent down to the leader who was trying to get away from her "Don't ever call me "Honey" or if you don't want to keep living in the human world, do it again." she threatened starting to walk down the road.

Skylar walked into her house and smiled as her mother came over and hugged her "Hey mom." she said returning the hug. David was snoring on the couch as he was always too lazy to go up the stairs. Her father was where he almost always was. In the basement building watches that he loved but no where near as much as how he loved his family. Skylar was going to fall asleep but as she turned off the light she saw her father walk in and kiss her on the forehead as he did every night. "Good night dad." she said quietly to him. "Good night Skylar." he said as he closed her door.

With this, she felt like any other girl…

**I know she might not even need powers after the way she handled those gang members (Who couldn't fight for their life).**

**(Door busts open C.N.L gang walks in) **

**Gang member: What'd you just say?!**

**Me: SKYLAR, SKYLAR!**

**(Skylar walks in seeing all the gang members)**

**Skylar: Um I'll be (starts to walk away) over there… (Sounds of running fading)**

**Me: DARRY, AIDEN, DAVID! HELP!**

**I decided to see who can guess who both her parents are so I'll release her mother next chapter to give you a clue. Maybe even a clue about her father too…**

**Thanks for reading -Streetdoc**


End file.
